1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display employing a light source unit that includes a plurality of divided lighting sections to be separately controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the liquid crystal displays, the transmissive type active matrix liquid crystal display panel with a white backlight is widely used for personal computer monitors (PC monitors) and televisions. Here, it is desired that such active matrix liquid crystal display panel for PC monitors and televisions have high quality of display with less unevenness in display and flickers, etc.
Although the CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp) type using a fluorescence tube is predominant as a backlight of the liquid crystal display panel, LED (light emitting diode), etc., are highly promising as a light source substituting for the CCFL. As such kinds of backlight system with LED, backlight systems with LED as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-142409 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-296554 have been proposed.